candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Charming Carnival
- | characters = Franky, Benny | released = | difficulty = Hard | previous = Surreal Safari | previous2 = Surreal-Safari.png | next = Snoozy Strike | next2 = Snoozy-Strike.png }} Story Before episode: Tiffi watches Franky take out a carrot from behind, and Benny pops out of his hat to grab the carrot. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Charming Carnival is a hard episode. It has five somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , and and two very hard levels: and . Overall, this episode is slightly easier than the previous episode, Surreal Safari. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |200,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |120,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |16 | style="text-align:center;" |200,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |45,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Easter_Bunny_in_Charming_Carnival.png|Charming Carnival background Charming Carnival-bg Animating.gif|Charming Carnival background (animation) |-| Levels= Level 546 Dreamworld.png|Level 546 - |link=Level 546/Dreamworld Level 547 Dreamworld.png|Level 547 - |link=Level 547/Dreamworld Level 548 Dreamworld.png|Level 548 - |link=Level 548/Dreamworld Level 549 Dreamworld.png|Level 549 - |link=Level 549/Dreamworld Level 550 Dreamworld.png|Level 550 - |link=Level 550/Dreamworld Level 551 Dreamworld.png|Level 551 - |link=Level 551/Dreamworld Level 552 Dreamworld.png|Level 552 - |link=Level 552/Dreamworld Level 553 Dreamworld.png|Level 553 - |link=Level 553/Dreamworld Level 554 Dreamworld.png|Level 554 - |link=Level 554/Dreamworld Level 555 Dreamworld.png|Level 555 - |link=Level 555/Dreamworld Level 556 Dreamworld.png|Level 556 - |link=Level 556/Dreamworld Level 557 Dreamworld.png|Level 557 - |link=Level 557/Dreamworld Level 558 Dreamworld.png|Level 558 - |link=Level 558/Dreamworld Level 559 Dreamworld.png|Level 559 - |link=Level 559/Dreamworld Level 560 Dreamworld.png|Level 560 - |link=Level 560/Dreamworld |-| Icon= Charmingcarnival.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode shares its second word with Cotton Carnival. *The colour of the episode name used to be dark purple on the web version. Now it was changed to white. *This used to be the only episode where the entire episode's difficulty is different on web and mobile versions due to level 555 Dreamworld being almost impossible. Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:World Seven (Dreamworld) Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Hard episodes